Beautiful's Shorties
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: Small bits of ideas that I can't turn fully into stories and instead place them as Shorties. Most of these are inspired by class daydreaming and late night insomnia! Enjoy
1. Please

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha!**

**A/N: **Hey hey guys how are you this fine...what day is it now? Oh well, anyway here's a brand new one shot, pretty short and all about Sesshomaru and Rin. I can't really say it's romantic but it just kind of popped into my head one day and I wrote it down. Honestly I started writing it for **Toonsfreak14** who asked for a Sess/Rin pairing. Sorry Toons but I just couldn't do it this time. Consider this your teaser for stories to come :D. On with the show!

* * *

"_Please_."

That word. Oh how that word made him wince. He absolutely despised it whether it be someone else speaking it or whether he was merely thinking it.

Please.

It made him feel weak, inferior, and the great Sesshomaru should never be made to feel that way. Ever.

And yet…

Somehow, when she said it, it was okay. The word slipping from between her sweet innocent lips of childhood made him feel as though, for the first time in his life, he wanted to protect someone other than himself. She made him feel about 150 years younger, back to those young childhood days of yore when he felt a strong emotion towards his mother that not until years later he defined.

_Love_.

Yet he could not once remember begging his mother for anything, not ever. So standing here, listening to this child that followed and trusted him to the ends of the Earth practically fall to her knees waiting for his approval was something he internally raged against.

And yet…

He would rather tear out his own heart than hurt her now whether he wanted to believe it or not and, depending on his answer to her one simple word, could re arrange his values completely. Should he? Dare he?

"_Please_ Lord Sesshomaru? Would you let me go? I'll be right back, promise!"

Biting his lip for a mere instance in thought he finally closed his eyes patiently and stopped moving. He could smell the eagerness without looking at her and her pitiful gaze nearly made him smile. After a moment he finally trusted himself to respond but took his time in opening his mouth.

"Yes, Rin, do as you wish. See that you are back by nightfall."

His reply nearly burned his throat as he spoke…and yet…

Her answering smile was grateful, eager, loving so that he felt warmth in the pit of his stomach.

Than, and only then, did he learn to appreciate her. She and her wretched human word.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think. Again it's really short but consider it a preview of sorts on a future relationship story...be on the look out! But if you're absolutely dying for a Sess/Rin fic like _now _you can check out my Love Knows No Bounds 2! Reviews always great and thanks for reading! 


	2. Fair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N: Okay, this fic I wrote in an angry 15 minutes so forgive me if it's not up to par with other oneshots you've read. I just figured, "Why not write about my life love right now?" and then I did. For those of you wondering it is about Inuyasha and Kikyo and how he's with Kagome. Keep reading and you'll know what I mean.**

* * *

How could she? How dare _he_? 

It's painful the anger that wells inside of me when I see them together, the way he looks at her, the way he holds her in his arms, the way the rest of the world seems to fall away when he kisses her...

It sickens me to my very core the way he doesn't seem to notice my pain, the way he continues to stay friends with me and tries to keep our friendly relationship cool.

And yet I can't blame anyone but myself.

It's my fault they're together now, my fault I couldn't tell him how I felt sooner, my fault I kept pushing and pushing and pushing until he pulled away all together. Sure we had talked about a relationship, and during the summer, though we were on separate sides of the country, we developed a strong friendship that turned into flirtatious phone calls and late night whispers.

I don't know what I expected to stay the same or to change but it certainly didn't involve the way school would make things so complicated. The first couple of weeks things continued as smoothly as the end of the previous year had. Slowly but surely though our end of the school day hugs and flirting dwindled to nothing, to just a dismissed memory that I can't say I really sincerely missed. If anything I was relieved. Who had time for relationships anyway? I was so busy with sports and school work I hardly had time for a social life let alone keeping someone happy.

But I should have handled things differently. He was someone I could turn to, a good friend, a back up when I needed him and I placed him in a spot reserved for what made me feel good when I needed to feel special.

Then _she_ came along.

At our first home football game of the season I was more concerned with another boy I had a crush on that was suddenly talking to my best friend than anything Inuyasha was doing. It wasn't until Monday when I realized I hadn't seen him at the game he told me he was dating _her_.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I didn't even know they knew each other let alone that they knew each other enough to date. But I let it go. I was happy for him; sort of. At least he had wasted no time in saying yes to her.

And yet in the back of my mind was a nagging half angry, half jealous thought: Why would he wait so long to ask me out before she got to him? I knew he liked me and if he had asked I would have definitely said yes. So then what was the problem? When I confronted him on why he hadn't told me sooner that they were dating he replied that he didn't think I'd care. DIDN'T THINK I'D CARE? WAS HE KIDDING ME? I tried to play it off as a "We're friends so I thought you would have told me," thing while inside I bubbled with anger. My upset didn't last long however and I let it go. Why were boys so utterly complicated anyway?

I pushed the thought of the two of them dating to the back of my mind. Surely they wouldn't last that long...would they?

I was in for a rude awakening. The very next football game the two of them were holding hands, she was sitting on his lap and the two were laughing, having a great time. He was so affectionate, so caring I couldn't tear my eyes away from the, the whole game. The hurt ran deeper than ever before along with the underlying jealousy and guilt. I shouldn't have been mad, she was my friend, a good friend who had no idea the feelings I had for him.

But still I couldn't let it go. Thoughts of him flittered through my mind like unwanted flying cockroaches and wouldn't leave me alone.

And yet I hid my feelings from him and him alone and while everyone else scorned the two's relationship I alone tried to remain the loyal friend to both of them that I would always be. I wonder now whether things would be different if I had told him how I felt but I push that thought away as quickly as it comes. It wouldn't matter, he'd still have her and she's still lucky enough to have him.

It's not fair.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! They make me happy!**


	3. Kiss

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha...**

**A/N: Thought I'd write a tiny tidbit on my other favorite Inuyasha couple...**

Kiss

It was like falling into a deep pool of water without being able to estimate how deep it really was. Slowly I was dragged under the surface, the pressure building up as I sunk further and further down into absolute blackness, the surface growing in distance from me. Desperately I wanted to break free but somehow breaking free would be even worst than if I drowned in this absolute tingling of all my limbs, the heat that seemed to surround me even as I went down further into the icy depths.

When we finally did break apart I hardly knew where I was, gasping for the blessed air which I had taken advantage of so long ago. He gazed down at me with violet eyes so trusting, understanding and loving I could hardly take it. His grin shamed the sun and I tried to remember what I had been stumbling to argue with him about in the first place. Finally, after a few aching moments of simply breathing hard and staring each other down I whispered, "You could have just asked..."

He is just as loving today, nearly 10 years later, as he was that night so long ago when he showed me what love could truly be, showed me that the world was not full of the cold harsh truth of reality and that there could be peace and tranquility as long as I allowed it.

But what is the most remarkable is that he showed it all with just one kiss.


	4. Hate to Love You

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...**

**A/N: Alright, since the last one was a comedy I had to come up with some more angst and sadness...Sorry guys! I hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

**

It was often difficult for him to express his feelings and she resented him for it while at the same time she compromised. After all, she'd forgiven him for everything else, making excuses for him in her head while silently begging for some truth in the words. But not, this time was different. Sometimes she would lie next to the one she left him for and wonder just what the hell had happened to her life.

It had been nearly a year and a half since she'd decided to stay with Koga and in that time they'd only grown closer. Yet there was an insistent nagging in the back of her head that said she'd made a mistake, the wrong decision. But no, Kagome didn't make wrong decisions and she certainly wasn't ordained to make mistakes. She was always supposed to know the answer and this time had been no different.

She shuffled a bit in his embrace and he loosened momentarily while she got comfortable but quickly tightened his hold again once she was still. The whole ordeal had not been for Koga at all, but for _him_, so he could be happy with the woman he truly loved. She wasn't with Koga because she loved him. Sure she cared for him, but as a sister would for a brother and their relationship felt so..._wrong_. So wrong.

But it was for Inuyasha, all for her love for him. She had left him...

So he could be with Kikyo.

* * *


	5. Lost & Found

**Disclaimer: Still don't own...**

**A/N: Another piece of late night insomnia come to life though I thought I'd make it a little fluffier than usual...

* * *

**

_Lost_

The days before she came through the well he had floated in an endless abyss of time, not knowing where or what he truly was: dead, or merely asleep? All he knew was what had transpired before he was suddenly immobile against the bark of a tree and those memories were not something he particularly wanted to revisit...

_Pain_

He'd felt so relieved when he opened his eyes for the first time in 50 years though more than anything he had wanted to rip her apart, this woman who looked so like his Kikyo. Though the relief that flooded through him was palpable; maybe Kikyo had come to free him and apologize, admit that she was wrong. How taken aback he was when this new girl smelled nothing like Kikyo and yelled at him, "My name is Kagome! Got that? Ka-Go-Me!" Then came the anger as he tried to mask the sudden pain that flooded through him...

_Healing_

Yet as the days wore on Kagome somehow broke through all of his barrier's, made him feel safer, helped him learnt to trust, began healing his previously wounded heart. How could she care so much about him, enough to trust him with her life? He couldn't take the faith she had in him for granted, not when she'd done so much for him.

_Family_

When Shippo joined the group he had been understanding and almost caring for the little kitsune. After all, who was he to turn away a pup when he had just lost his father. The irony had hit him hard but he did his best to protect the new one too. When Miroku came along he was wary but Kagome had insisted and whatever Kagome wanted she definitely got. Then came Sango and she, out of everyone, he felt the most for. She had lost everyone but she refused to back down, instead electing to stand strong and allow herself to forge on. As the days and months passed he found himself calling them his pack, this group he enjoyed being with, who chased away the loneliness and made him feel even partially wanted. But while he'd never call them his pack out loud, in the back of his mind a different word came to mind...Family.

_Missing_

Naraku was defeated only 2 days after the one year anniversary of he and Kagome's meeting at the Goshinboku and he'd felt a strange kind of completion once the half demon was defeated. Yet there was a gaping hole that he couldn't seem to fill that he didn't understand. At first he associated it with Kikyo's death, but even when he thought she had died the first time there had been no vacant spot in his chest that felt as though were something missing. It made no sense: they had managed to purify the whole jewel, Miroku and Sango were finally wed, Shippo was settled in the village with another family and Kagome could still travel between worlds. What could he possibly need now?

_Complete_

It was another month after Naraku's defeat before he realized what the gap he felt needed to be filled and even then he could hardly believe it. His realization had hit him hard and it was an unexpected day to be sure. Kagome had left for her time for a few days to take her exit exams, whatever the hell those were, and though she had promised to return by dusk on the fourth day she still hadn't returned causing Inuyasha unnecessary worry. He waited by the well until it was dark before deciding to go after her though he needn't have bothered. She appeared just as the sun disappeared on the horizon carrying a huge bag of what smelled like plenty of treats for Shippo and the others.

He opened his mouth to yell and complain but as soon as she was over the rim he forgot what he was supposed to say and merely gaped openly. She wore a deep green _silk_ dress that hugged the top of her while the bottom flowed magnificently stopping just above her knees. Her feet were bare (he'd ask about that later) while her hair was braided around the crown of her head but then flowed freely down her back and for the life of him he couldn't decide whether she was his Kagome or one of those mythical fairies his mother used to tell him stories about. But what was best about the whole ensemble was the gigantic smile she wore when she saw him and in that moment he felt whole.

_Found_

It hadn't taken much longer after she came through the well in her green dress before he admitted to himself that the smile she had bestowed on him was the greatest gift he had ever received and if it took him the rest of his life he'd keep that smile on her face. How he was going to tell her this he wasn't sure but for now he was content just having her with him.

He was sitting in the meadow now and he smelled her coming, a sweet honey and jasmine mixture that had him going weak. She placed herself next to him with a sigh and a thump, that smile of pure joy on her face he loved so much. They sat in silence, merely enjoying each other's company. He liked this most about Kagome, the way she didn't feel the need to fill every silence with babble, merely seemed to want only to with him.

Finally, blushing brightly he murmured, "Kagome?"

She looked up at him, curiosity clouding her smile as she replied, "What is it Inuyasha?"

For a moment he felt the irrepressible urge to pull her into his arms, to make her understand what he couldn't say out loud and accept him. Though he'd rather just get it over with. His breath hitched as the sun peaked from behind the smoky cloud it had briefly been hiding in and caught the light in her face, glittered off her hair and basked her in a radiant glow. Maybe it was this that made him kiss her.

It wasn't really a kiss, he was much too shy for that, but a gentle meeting of the lips that send shivers through both of them. It was like an electric current that ran between them and he didn't think it could have gotten any better. It was brief but when he pulled back to look at her he was suddenly fearful; would she reject him like the rest of the world?

She looked back at him, an unrecognizable emotion in her suddenly hooded gaze and he nearly moved away. But he shouldn't have bothered. She slowly placed her hand on top of his where it lay on the grass next to her and whispered, "Thank you."

For what he didn't know as she kissed him again, only this time it was a true kiss, a passion that filtered through his mouth into hers and vice-versa. By the time they pulled away neither could breathe and he gave into his earlier desire and pulled her into the warm and protective circle of his arms, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of Kagome cuddling into his chest. In that moment the gap in him had been filled and he just knew he'd never be lost or lonely again.

He'd found himself in her.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Go ahead and tell me how you felt in your lovely reviews!**


	6. Feelings

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? Don't own!**

**A/N: ****More late night insomnia at work here...

* * *

**

The great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was never unsure of anything. His power was matched only by his superiority and his demeanor proved that to the entire world. There was nothing stopping him from destroying any and everything that stood in his way and there was nothing that could inhibit any feeling other than disgust and possible anger within him.

Only two things on the planet had the power to anger the great Taiyoukai: Naraku, and his painfully ignorant idiot of a half-brother. Inuyasha. Even if the hanyou didn't traipse around with a group of dull witted humans Sesshomaru could never understand his brother. Inuyasha simply possessed too many emotions that were completely lost on Sesshomaru. Fear, pity, love, the need to protect; how could anyone possibly have these incompetent feelings? They merely made him weaker, more susceptible to an attack as he allowed his human half to coerce his demon half.

Pathetic.

And yet...

Though he would never admit it out loud Sesshomaru was loathe admitting to himself that he at least understood the root of these feelings even if they were unneeded. The little human child he allowed to travel with him and cared for ruined his impassive façade on numerous occasions when he was forced to save her, acting on pure instinct that drove him to eliminate whatever threatened her.

Rin was more than known for her witless habit of getting into trouble with her innocent actions like picking flowers farther away from him than she should, wandering at night when she could not find him, irritating Jaken to the point that he didn't care what happened to her; for a child she was very attention demanding. And yet he found himself often questioning his motives in saving her...

What was the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when she was hurt?

What was it that told him to run to her when he smelt her tears?

Why was it he felt so compelled to protect her?

To shelter her from the evils of the world?

To him the answer appeared simple: he merely protected what was under his care and it was his pride that stood in the way of her getting hurt and him saving her from harm. Still her sometimes found himself looking at her curiously, unexpectedly enjoying seeing her happily chewing on berries she'd picked up, smiling up at him and curling into his fur on nights when it became to chilly for her to possibly be comfortable.

He looked at her now, the tiny brat that haunted his presence, and internally sighed. She wasn't too far ahead of him, twirling around and around in circles while singing something about Jaken and stringing flowers together to wear as a crown. As he neared he made a mental note that she needed a bath in the hot spring for her bare feet were endlessly scabbed from jumping through sharp thorns and she needed a new kimono once they returned to the kingdom in a few days time. She looked up just as he looked away and her giggle nearly made him cringe though he would never show it.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama look!" She squeals happily and he looks down at her grudgingly.

"What is it Rin?" He does his best to sound impassive and emotionless as always but her brightening smile does him good.

"Sesshomaru-sama I made you a crown! My lord should be known throughout all of the world!" She exclaims happily and she holds it out in both of her hands, as though it is precious as a jewel.

He hesitates before taking it from her gently and she gives him another huge grin before retuning back to the field of flowers, no doubt to make everyone a flower crown. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru eyes the flowers in his hand and briefly contemplates throwing them away. Just as he raises his hand however her words come back to him and he stops.

_"My lord should be known throughout all of the world!" _

He takes one more look at her, laying on her back in the middle of the flowers taking a much needed rest from her excited play and can't help himself. He gives a tiny smile, just the barest of smirks before placing the small crown in the sleeves of his kimono...

* * *

**A/N: He really does have feelings!!!**


	7. Right

**Disclaimer: Really though how many times am I going to have to write this?**

**A/N: Miss me? At least you know I haven't completely fallen off of the face of the Earth! Alright, little update for those of you who haven't taken a look at my profile lately: I"VE BEEN BUSY! Lol Updates of your fave stories coming soon just hang in there a little longer peeps!

* * *

**

He has absolutely no idea why he even bothers to get mad anymore; she always wins. It's beyond infuriating when they fight, knowing she's going to somehow gain the upper hand even when he _knows_ he's right.

He shuffles uncomfortably in his seat, crossing his arms angrily across his chest as he tells himself for the 100th time to get her out of his mind and focus on work. Long white hair spills over his shoulder as he leans over the document he's been reading for almost half an hour.

It's only another few seconds before he's drifting off again. His gaze slowly rises and lands on his computer screen, and it takes everything he has to remain annoyed. There she is, his angel, his heaven sent miracle that he didn't even know he needed. She was smiling up at the camera from the bed (his bed) with a sleepy "Good morning, love," expression.

Wavy black hair haloed her clear face, an errant strand caught on her slightly smiling pink lips. He glances at the position of her arms, one hand lying dormant across bare stomach where her red top had ridden up while her other arm bent by her ear, right hand lying palm up on top of her head. He gave a shiver at the unpredictable position of lithe and small body before finally cracking a grin…

"Inuyasha-sama?"

Without tearing his eyes away from the screen he only gently growled back at his secretary, "What is it Sango?"

"Sesshomaru's on line 1, Shippo just called to cancel lunch, Bankotsu's in the lobby and your board meeting has been moved to right about…now."

This time Inuyasha let out a half sigh, half growl and unceremoniously began tossing things into his brief case for the impending meeting reminding himself that if he was going to run a company he had to at least go to the meeting...

"Tell Sesshomaru I'll call him back when I get out of my meeting, don't forget to tell him he can go straight to hell, figure out why Shippo cancelled, let Bankotsu know if he doesn't have an appointment he's not bringing his ass to me, and tell the old geezers who decided to move the meeting without telling me that they should discover the miracles of technology and shoot somebody an email before they go moving shit around. Anything else?" He rattled off as he threw on his brown jacket over his standard white dress shirt.

"Well, your mother wants to have dinner this weekend and…your fiancée's on line 2."

His ears perked up as he yelled, "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

Without waiting for a reply he reached almost desperately for the office phone but caught himself as he took a deep, calming breath to steady himself. He finally gained his playful smirk as he murmured seductively into the mouthpiece, "Miss me already?"

"Inuyasha!"

Her tone of voice immediately put him on edge as he exclaimed, "Kagome what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…you were right."

His eyes lit up at that. "About Kouga?"

She sighed, raising static on his side of the line. "He took matters into his own hands and…anyway, he's not on the board anymore. We made an executive decision that he's not ready for our company just yet and possibly will never be."

Inuyasha tried hard to keep the grin out of his voice. He knew Kouga was going to screw up Kagome's company somehow but she had argued so fiercely against Inuyasha's arguments that he would screw them over she'd left the house in an angry huff.

"So…I thought I'd make it up to you when you got home later…What do you think?" Her voice lowered an octave and he shivered at the implications of her tone.

"I'm thinking I can't wait to get home then."

"I'll see you later then?"

"Even Sesshomaru can't keep me from getting home on time. Bye babe."

"See you later."

As he left for his afternoon meeting he couldn't help but run the course of events from the day through his head and agreed that he, at least every once in a while, enjoyed being right.

* * *

**A/N: Short, sweet and to the point. My fave :)**


	8. Mad

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha…**

**A/N: Little dirtier and more sexually potent than I usually write but my BFF/adopted sis asked for it and I was more than happy to oblige. **

* * *

__

**Mad**

It was an exceedingly quiet night, something that usually meant trouble was brewing somewhere in the universe, a lot of it, but for the moment, all was still. Kagome Higurashi huffed and threw herself over the edge of the well on her side of time, her face flushed with anger and a scowl marring her usually gorgeous features.

Muttering darkly about stupid hanyou's and even stupider men she slammed the well house door shut and made her way into the house like a woman intent on killing said stupid people. Not far behind her an equally aggressive looking half demon entered and slammed the well house door open again as though he were trying to see what kind of force was needed to take it off its hinges.

Meanwhile, Kagome peeked into the kitchen only to discover a note explaining that her mother and Jii-chan were still in Kyoto and Souta had slept over at a friend's house. Unable to relieve her aggression on her little brother Kagome's frustration reached new heights and she practically broke the glass of water she was holding on the table. To make things even better the hanyou's voice floated across the drive to where she was standing just as her frustration began to subside the tiniest bit.

"Oi wench! What the fuck do you think you're up to?!" Inuyasha screamed and flung himself through the door before Kagome could stop him.

"Get away from me Inuyasha. I don't want to talk to you right now."

Turning on her heel she barely got a few feet before Inuyasha emitted a growl and threw himself on her, turning her around in his arms and shaking her like a disobedient pup. "That's too damn bad! Why the hell did you run away from me like that?"

Turning angry eyes up to sparking golden ones Kagome hissed, "Why don't you ask your little-little…_bitch_ Kikyo?"

Now shocked beyond words Inuyasha loosened his grip enough to allow her to slip out of his arms. Taking the opportunity and running with it, Kagome took off up the stairs. Once the shock of what she'd said wore off Inuyasha let out a monstrous growl and took off after her once more, cornering her in the doorway to her room. Pinning her effectively up against the wall just inside the door he placed a knee between her legs to stop her moving, grasped her hands with one of his above her head and snarled.

After a moment he hissed, "Is this what you want Kagome? Is this enough attention for you? What will it take for you to understand? How many _damn_ times do I have to tell you that I _don't want her like that anymore_?"

Glaring fiercely at him Kagome replied, "It damn sure doesn't seem like it. I can't keep doing this. I'm…I'm tired of coming in second next to her Inuyasha so make a choice or I'm done!"

Pushing her further back into the wall so that his face was an inch from hers Inuyasha growled back furiously, "It'll be done when I say it's done…"

Blood red filtered into his pristine gaze and jagged cheek stripes gradually made themselves known on each side of his face. "Inuyasha stop it! How do you expect me to want you when you're like this?" Kagome nearly squealed at his transformation but when it went no further she settled to still being furious at him.

He took a quick sniff and a smirk crept over his face as he replied lustfully, "I think you want me whatever form I'm in…"

Eyes widening at the implications that he could smell her arousal this close Kagome squirmed unnecessarily as he didn't let up his grip. Leaning dangerously close to her mouth with his own he whispered, "I bet you're not thinking of anyone else right now _but_ me…"

"I-Inuyasha…stop…" Kagome tried meekly to tell him off but when he released her she crumpled to the floor, as helpless as a newborn.

Inuyasha glared down at her before murmuring, "You disgust me, Kagome."

Feeling incredibly stung it took Kagome a moment to register his awful words. She leapt to her feet just as he got to the stairs, turned him to face her and smacked him so hard even he looked as though he were in pain. After a moment of brief silence he looked at her with ruby red eyes and she stepped back a pace or two. The next thing she knew he had chased her into her bedroom and she was laying on her back, looking up at a furious half demon.

Without a word he glared down at her before growling, "Never-do-that-AGAIN."

Another moment after that he threw his fanged mouth over hers, forcing her to respond to the roughest kiss she'd ever experienced. She only struggled against him for a moment but quickly gave in to the smoldering effect his mouth and body had on hers. Without warning she was falling deep, sighing and moaning against him as the kiss became less rough and more sexually potent than anything she could have imagined. The danger that she was losing herself was real and she tried feebly to push him away once more, this time with more interesting results.

"Stop!" She gasped as she broke the kiss and nearly scuttled away from him when he elicited a growl of disapproval.

Matching him glare for glare nothing was said for a moment until he murmured, "Don't fuck with me Kagome. Either we settle this now or it goes away forever. Make up _your_ damn mind."

Taken aback by his altogether forward message she slid out from underneath him and managed to brace herself against the wall breathing hard and staring at the ground. Even Inuyasha had to admit she looked hot with her hair mussed, her lips swollen and her face flushed from his attentions and the want he had for her ignited.

The spell was broken when she looked up at him and whispered, "Inuyasha we can't keep doing this. I have to know that Kikyo won't be anymore of an issue."

Rolling his eyes and nearly groaning at the effort of keeping his patience in check he exclaimed, "Kagome what do I have to do to prove to you that I don't want her anymore? For Kami sake why does it matter to you so much?"

"Because I _love_ you Inuyasha!"

Her sudden outburst brought up a shocked silence and suddenly Kagome was crying silently while she tried to explain. "I love you and I can't stop and it pisses me off because…because you won't even acknowledge it and I want to stop if you feel so strongly for Kikyo but I-!"

Her words were cut off by a searing kiss that had her head spinning and her mind reeling. Inuyasha was all over her, his body effectively pinning hers to the wall once more while he grasped every inch of naked flesh he could reach. His mouth wandered from hers to the crook of her neck, the sensitive flesh that connected her shoulder and collarbone causing her to moan in pleasure. His name fell from her lips like satin causing him to nearly falter in his actions. While his mouth worked his hands were permitted to wander beneath her shirt to explore the soft and tender flesh there eliciting sounds from her he didn't even know she could make.

"Inuyasha!" She squealed when his fingers splayed across her stomach and gently raked her with his claws but he was hardly stopping there. Much to her objections he cut her shirt cleanly down the middle including her bra but all protests were forgotten as he cupped her breasts in each hand and ran a finger over each nipple until they were roughly the feel of pebbles.

She arched against him on the wall, begging for his attentions while mewling for him to, "Stop…" and "Don't stop…"

His fingers moved agilely, rubbing a thumb over each areola pleasantly while she melted under his touch. Her own small hands grasped the wall behind her trying to hold up against the sensations her body was dealing with while Inuyasha continued his ministrations. The combination of the cool wall beneath her and her intensely heated body sped up the sensations rifting through her. Inuyasha lifted first one leg and then the other up and around his waist, pressing her back against the wall while bringing his lips down to the tender flesh he had just been tugging on.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped and grabbed a handful of silvery threads in her hands trying to satiate her own want.

Another moment later and she forgot herself and managed to run a hand over the parts of her body that were being ignored. After another moment it became apparent to Inuyasha what she was trying to do and his shock didn't mix well with his sudden irritation at her. Grasping at the hand pleasuring herself with she yelped and looked back at him angrily. Though she quelled at the look in his eyes. They were both breathing hard, unable to focus completely when he suddenly captured her mouth roughly, grasped both of her thighs and pulled them both over to the bed.

"Inu-!" Kagome tried to protest but as he planted her beneath him on the mattress and pressed down with his pelvis she nearly screamed with happiness. The sensation of having him so close, only separated by thin pieces of fabric made her blood nearly boil, heating her skin to near searing levels. Grinning slyly down at her it seemed Inuyasha knew exactly what she was feeling and began stripping off his suikan and shirt underneath before her very eyes.

His bronzed and chiseled skin above her was hypnotizing, blinding her to the rest of the world. The warmth of him above her and attached to her lips while stripping down made the electricity within Kagome's body to sizzle and singed the fraying outer layers of her conscience. The contact between the two's chests caused even Inuyasha to moan but he took it a step further. Without a word he drove his tongue into her mouth at the same time that he invaded her body with a carefully crooked finger to avoid his claws. Unable to take the ministrations Kagome nearly passed out but instead bucked her hips towards him pushing him even further in and screaming out loud.

"Inuyasha!" she called out but he wasn't stopping and certainly wasn't slowing down. First one and then two of his experienced fingers were being slipped in, fast yet pleasurable enough that she could feel herself spiraling out of control. Not even seconds later a white light seemed to flash behind her closed eyelids and she felt herself float into absolute oblivion. His tongue swallowed the vibrations of her muffled yell and it seemed he couldn't get his clothes off and away from him fast enough.

As their chests came into accidental contact once more she literally felt her skin tingle and it seemed she didn't even get a chance to really look at him before he whispered in her ear, "Are you ready, Kagome?"

Ready for what she wasn't completely certain but all she could manage to do was nod and murmur back, "Yes…"

Without a second's hesitation Inuyasha pushed himself in until he met her maiden barrier and their eyes met and locked while they both heaved for breath. "Are you sure you want this Kagome? We'll be forever, no Kikyo, no one else but you…Kagome, be my mate?"

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck as she stared into his lust filled solemn gaze. "Only me?"

He smirked at her as he murmured, "Only you."

She arched her back and whispered, "You didn't even have to ask…"

That was all he needed to hear. He captured her mouth as he pushed his way in, once more muffling the sound of her pained squeak and didn't move until she relaxed her tensed muscles against him and kissed him back. He pulled away momentarily and kissed her again, much more gently as he pulled out a bit and pushed back in. The friction of the movement rubbed at the base of Kagome's quivering mass and the feeling made her groan, twist and mumble incoherent words that sounded suspiciously like, "More!"

It wasn't long before Inuyasha picked up a solid rhythm and went ahead soley with instinct. The feelings that Kagome brought out in him, the feeling of being inside of this woman who invoked feelings of rage, love and absolute devotion all at the same time, were almost too much to bear and somehow not enough. His body coiled tighter and tighter, everything within him screaming that she was his, at last, and that he needed release.

"Inuyasha!"

White light burst behind both of their eyelids as they both tumbled off the cliff of reason and Inuyasha couldn't remember a time when he didn't feel as content as he did then. Finally finished he fell to the side, dragging Kagome into the warm embrace of his arms, content at the moment just to have her by his side. It was so long before she spoke that he thought she had fallen asleep when she whispered, "I love you, Inuyasha. So much…"

He nodded once as he murmured back, "I love you too…Kagome."

She nestled further into his arms and whispered, "I'm glad that you were my first Inuyasha."

He snorted as he replied, "Who else would have had the sense to fall for you wench?"

She placed a finger on her chin like she was thinking as she replied, "Hmm…I'm sure Kouga would have loved to volunteer…"

"That's not even funny wench."

Kagome merely giggled. "I love making you mad."

* * *

A/N: So...hope you all enjoyed!


	9. Forever Goodbye

**Disclaimer: What does a girl have to do around here to prove she doesn't own anything...?**

**A/N: Now before you start reading I just want everyone to know it's very depressing and, like most of my shorties, it was written as a challenge issued by my friend Elizabeth. It's just a darker depiction of how Kagome and Inuyasha finish their journey together. R&R please!**

* * *

_:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:

* * *

_

His brisk footsteps across the grass alerted her to his presence and for a moment she was calm, quelled of all fears but for him and she decided not to acknowledge him

His brisk footsteps across the grass alerted her to his presence and for a moment she was calm, quelled of all fears but for him and she decided not to acknowledge him. Not yet. She'd make him squirm a bit, act nonchalant though the pain filling her heart felt as though it was going to burst through her chest.

So she continued to sit in position, feet stretched before her, hands planted firmly in the grass behind her holding her up by her arms, head tilted towards the sky giving her the perpetual look of thinking while long black strands of her hair played over her face, tickling her nose.

Even as he approached her so closely his shadow blocked out the sun she kept her breathing rhythmic, being sure to take steady, even breaths lest she give away anything. In fact, it wasn't until he was right behind her that she even glanced his way, conceding the fact that she knew he was there though she still wasn't saying anything. In the end it was he who spoke first.

"It's over," he murmured, "She's...she's gone."

His words seemed to carry on the breeze that now played across her face and she replied quietly, "Are you sure?"

She felt his nod more than she saw it and sighed, tilting her head forward so that all her hair covered one side of her face. She stood to her feet slowly, as though if she lifted herself too quickly she'd break as easily as her heart. She still wouldn't face him as she whispered, "Are you going to be okay?"

Again she felt his shrug rather than saw it and with a great effort she placed a sympathetic grin on her face before turning to face him completely. Her eyes roved over his body before they settled on his glinting yet sad amber eyes that connected with hers in a way that made her body go stiff and her legs feel wobbly.

But no, this was no time to break down. She needed to stand her ground if this was going to work and there was no way she would be able to tell her mother she'd been brave about the whole thing.

As she stared into his eyes he murmured, "So I...guess you'll be going now..."

The sadness that layered his voice almost made her want to change her mind and she felt a lump rise in her throat but she quickly swallowed it and replied, "Yeah I guess I'd better get going..."

For a moment they looked uncomfortably at each other, unsure what to say after so long being together and now suddenly being forced apart. Shifting of feet and blushes stained both their cheeks until the tense silence had to be broken.

"Kagome wait-!"

"Inuyasha I'm-!"

Both stopped at the same time and their blushes deepened, looking away as they tried to think of just what else to say and how to say it without the threat of getting hurt. "Inuyasha I...I just want to...thank you."

He looked up at her confusingly and with an almost appreciating look as she continued. "I know it's been hard these last couple of years taking care of me and everyone else on top of Kikyo but...I'm really grateful. And-I'm...I'm really sorry..."

He lowered his eyes to avoid her gaze and she turned to look away as well, afraid that now the rejection would come, the pulling away that she'd dreaded for months was finally going to take place and she was forever going to spend the rest of her life with that cursed "what if?" in the back of her mind.

But no such thing happened and in fact, he didn't say anything for a few minutes yet the longer they stood together, the more the anxiety built, and the further up on her arms her hair rose, as though they too sensed the incoming danger. But she refused to give in to her body's moral instincts to turn and run as fast as she could, run to escape the pain in his gaze, the sadness in his heart, the pity in his stance and the reluctance in his eyes. This was what she wanted, this was what she needed, and she had to keep telling herself that, to uphold herself when things got tough, when she felt her heart shattering into a million pieces so loudly she was surprised he couldn't hear the parts imploding in her chest.

"Kagome...I'm-I'm sorry too..."

When he finally spoke she nearly jumped, so absorbed in her own thoughts had she been that she scarcely even noticed that he was still standing a mere ten feet away from her.

"Sorry for what?" She asked, almost timidly, though she had no idea why she should be timid now. She was leaving wasn't she? Disappearing from his life forever, just the way that he wanted...

"For...for everything that I've ever done to hurt you. Running off with Kikyo, calling you stupid, I didn't do those things to hurt you I just-,"

"I understand Inuyasha."

He looked up at her as though surprised by her interruption but she merely smiled graciously, like she would to an old woman who asked to help her across the street and continued, "You don't have to explain anything to me. I know that you loved Kikyo and you still do and nothing I do will ever change that. But Inuyasha..."

She turned around so that he couldn't see her face because she wasn't as sure now as she had been a few minutes ago that she would be able to keep her emotions in check now that the end was so near.

"Remember that...that she wasn't the only one."

She began walking away, unable to take this anymore, damn everything that she had planned to tell him, to say to him and reassure him of. Surely at the moment she needed more reassurance than he could even handle or begin to imagine.

Like the fact that they would always be friends, telling Sango, Miroku and Shippo goodbye for her and even the fact that she would probably never return were thrown into the incoming breeze that tugged her long dark hair around her face for she would never be able to face him again. Surely the pain in her heart was too strong to allow her to face him again.

"She wasn't the only one to what Kagome?" She heard him ask her quietly behind her and she took her time in answering.

She stopped only when she was at the lip of the well and seated on the edge so that there was no way he would be able to stop her once she jumped, not that she was sure he would stop her anyway but her heart continued to hope. She turned slowly back around to face him, granting him one last smile from her so he would know just what he'd lost if he chose not to come after her.

"She wasn't the only one to love you, Inuyasha," She murmured and before she could see his reaction, before his mouth opened to tell her to stop now that she'd admitted her feelings, she gave a mighty push and disappeared back down into the rabbit hole, forever leaving behind her Alice in Wonderland world.

* * *

**_:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:

* * *

_****__**

**A/N: Well there you have it. Reviews help me to write better!**


	10. Anger Management

**Disclaimer:** No ownage on my part...

**A/N:** Um...okay, there really was no plot to this other than I was a little pissed off the other day and it sort of transcended into this little short. Strangely enough I felt a lot better after I wrote it, though I'm a little embarrassed that it came out this way (blushes). Well, get reading...if you really want to I guess...

* * *

_Consuming anger…_

That's all he can feel. The rage is singing in his veins, practically jumping out of his skin as he struggles to control himself. It's almost like being on an emotional high, only this one is far mor edeadly than some hormonal teenager. He flicks the blood off of his claws without a second thought, cringes slightly at the dried muck beneath his fingertips and begins to get angry all over again.

This never would have happened if _she_ hadn't been, if they hadn't _all _been, so…careless.

If she had just let him be, allowed him to wallow in his self-pity for just a moment, all would be as it usually was.

But no.

She had refused to let him be, as always, pestering him until he was sure he'd go mad.

"_What is wrong?"_

"_It's alright if you want to talk about it…"_

But he didn't want to talk about it, _damn it_.

News had arrived days earlier that his brother was dead. He and his so-called comrades; struck down by none other than Naraku himself, the bastard. At first he merely attested his anger to the fact that he should have been the one to kill his youngest sibling. Who the hell was Naraku to take away such satisfaction from he, the great Lord of the Western Lands?

So he hunted down the disgusting hanyou, more irritated than angry.

But pissed off nonetheless.

Sure, the offspring of pathetic demons had chuckled, rolled his eyes and put up a pretty good fight. But he was no match for the likes of Sesshomaru, whose fury hell hath none like when outraged.

Even after the battle, however, he found himself angrier than before. He returns to Rin and Jaken by nightfall, silent as the grave while his thoughts run in constant turmoil. Something about Naraku's defeat has left him feeling more bloodthirsty than before, his resentment something that not even the bloodiest of battles can calm.

And then there is Rin.

Constantly by his side she tries to make him feel better about the entire thing, assuring him that all is not his fault and that his brother at least died with his love, the miko Kagome. All he remembers is something snapping within him and then…

The Rage.

He still sees flickers of images behind his closed eyelids: Jaken, high-tailing it in the opposite direction only to be dealt with as quickly as Naraku had been; Ah-Un, growling defensively against his master, both heads lolling to the side after both throats have been slit; And Rin, little Rin who tries to make everything better, merely kneels on the ground in front of him, silent tears pouring from her eyes.

He growls at her to get up, to run, and she obeys without question. He allows her a moment's head start before giving chase. He calms enough to almost allow her to escape, but then she stumbles and falls to the forest floor. She sits up in the leaves strewn over her, sniveling but miraculously smiling up at her master.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" She whispers and closes her eyes, waiting for the inevitable blow.

That is where he stands now, staring down at her mangled body while willing his ferocity to subside. Finally, after what seems like forever, his calm façade is back in place and he wonders what could have come over him. Sighing rather loudly he pulls Tenseiga from it's sheath and swipes over the young girl's body once, twice, and waits.

Quietly, her heartbeat returns, her body pulsates as her blood begins to flow through her veins once more. She blinks a few times and slowly sits up, wincing and grasping her chest. Finally she looks up at him and groans,

"Sesshomaru-sama you should really learn to control your temper…"

This time he almost smiles. Instead he gathers her up into his arms and begins walking back toward their original camping ground.

"Yes Rin. Come, unfortunately we must bring Jaken back from the dead. He will no doubt have nearly as many complaints as you to my..._temper_."

* * *

**A/N:** Ehehe...like I said, really no kind of plot. But since there are no stress balls in t he Feudal Era what's an irate taiyoukai to do? Review, or, in this case, flames, are fully expected!


	11. The Battle

**Disclaimer:** The usual...

**A/N:** Um, really there is no point to this short. It is definetely bordering on the AU side but it's sort of a...pre-Inuyasha short. Yeah, think of it that way. Anyway, based on a 100 word essay I had to write for class a while back. Enjoy!

* * *

Love is a battle I find myself rapidly losing and losing grip of the fight at hand. It's really like a chess board: who is supposed to figure out where all the pieces go, I mean really? It's so confusing: a piece here, a piece there, a strategy that seemingly only my opponent knows. Whoever said that love was the best thing to happen to you obviously never walked in Kagome's shoes.

When I was 13 years old Eric was the cutest boy I had ever laid eyes on. Long hair, gorgeous smile and somewhat smart to boot; I just knew he was perfect for me. However, telling him I liked him turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. Not only did I get majorly rejected, I felt completely stupid and awkward around him for the rest of our middle school days, but my self esteem went down at least 2 notches.

The next year I decided to try again. My next door neighbor and friend Yuri, had a big brother named Haku whom I had known then for 3 years and at last I admitted to having a crush on him to my best friend at the time. She gave me the best advice she could: flirt, and hard. With her being my best friend I trusted her completely with the information and decided that taking her advice as soon as possible was the best solution. However, not even a week after my fateful admission we were walking back from gym when he stopped to say hello. She gave him a hug, flirting with him all the while, and letting him know that she's completely interested in him, ignoring the fact that I'm standing _right there_. Another 2 notches down went my self esteem and 5 notches up on the jealousy chart.

Needless to say I've had no such luck with love. After almost 5 years of struggling with the opposite sex I've all but given up hope on finding that 'One' that everyone swears I'll find eventually. _If_ he's out there (and that's a big if) then I hope he knows that it's going to take some work to convince me that love is real and I've found it at last.

* * *


	12. Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N: **Hey guys it's a brand new story from your favorite author DonthatemecuzImbeautiful! J/K I don't have to be your favorite author but I hope that you like this read. The deal with this one is that my friend Erynn's boyfriend is really into anime and he wanted to know what my idea of the perfect ending of Inuyasha would be. Of course this isn't even the half of it but the idea of Inuyasha having a family with Kagome is just adorable to me. Anyway let me know what you think and don't be afraid to leave reviews, good, bad or flames! (Though I prefer good ones)

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

**The Higurashi Family **

_7:35 a.m._

"Daddy! Daddy get up!"

"Uggh..."

"Daddy! Daddy?"

"5 more minutes..."

"Dad… I'm gonna call mom in here…"

"...Alright I'm up, damn it, I'm up…"

Inuyasha found himself being quite rudely awakened by a menacing creature. An animal so terrible that even he, the world's strongest half demon and defeater of Naraku, found himself wanting to simply curl up in a ball and close his eyes to keep out the mere image of it.

Who could cause this great demon to quiver with fear simply by speaking? What on earth could be so ominous that even Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru tried to avoid it at all costs?

The answer was easy: Inuyasha's daughter of 5, Asami, meaning 'morning beauty'.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha opened his amber eyes to meet icy blues and smiled back at the beaming child sitting on top of him. "Asami, do you have any idea what time it is?" He murmured, glancing just beyond the window at the slowly rising sun and stifled a groan.

Frowning slightly, Asami turned her head completely to look at the miniature black clock sitting on the nearby nightstand. She abruptly turned back to her father with the smile returned to her face as she yelled happily, "The clock says 7:38!"

Stifling another groan at the look on his daughter's face, Inuyasha sat up and placed a strong, clawed hand on Asami's head before yawning loudly, stretching his jaw to near breaking point.

Looking down at his daughter, whose smile was still planted on her face, Inuyasha had to smile as well. The name 'Asami' really did suit her well now that he took a good look at her. She had taken after him with her long white hair that flowed freely down to end in ringlets along her belt line and clashed wonderfully with her icy blue eyes, adopted from her mother. Her slim figure was perfect for the fighting techniques that she had inherited from her father, while her spiritual powers were something to behold.

It took Inuyasha a moment to realize that the weight that had been sitting on his lap was suddenly gone even though Asami was still smiling down at him rather confidently, only this time with a mischievous glint in her eye. Sighing, Inuyasha grasped his daughter's tiny hands and told her with a smirk, "Your mother's not going to be very happy if she sees you floating around the house again."

Grin still intact, Asami gently floated back down to the mattress just as Inuyasha swung his legs over the side of the bed. Grabbing his daughter and swinging her up around his neck, Inuyasha made his way downstairs, where he found Kagome and her mother sitting at the kitchen table conversing quietly, both looking tired, but cheerful.

Kagome suddenly stopped talking when she spotted her husband and daughter and turned towards the stairway, smiling warmly at them.

"Good morning!" She called cheerfully and outstretched her arms to her offspring who was practically beaming as Inuyasha let her down to run to her mother. Embracing Asami in a big hug Kagome looked down at her and looked straight into her eyes, then watched as Asami nodded her little white head.

Used to the telepathic exchange of thoughts between his daughter and his wife, Inuyasha merely waved a hello at Kagome's mother Mitsuko.

"Are you hungry Inuyasha dear?" She asked politely, almost eagerly, as if cooking for her son-in-law was a private joy she shared.

Nodding, Inuyasha nearly panted as he exclaimed, "It isn't anything spicy again is it?"

Smiling, Mitsuko shook her head and then turned to her granddaughter. "Asami, what would you like sweetie?" She asked gently.

Asami turned to Mitsuko as though just noticing she was there and replied, "Obaa-san, I'll have whatever you're cooking because I know it'll taste great."

Kagome beamed down at her daughter and Mitsuko looked impressed, but disbelieving.

Catching the look on her grandmother's face, Asami quickly revised her order and told her, "But I'd _really_ like some eggs and bacon with pancakes." Inuyasha laughed at his daughter's quick thinking and kissed Kagome on the cheek before sitting in the chair next to her.

"What are you doing up so early?" He whispered seductively in her ear, enjoying her shudder of pleasure as she replied, "There was another delivery on the other side of the well I needed to attend to. Kaede needed my help."

Snorting, Inuyasha threw an arm around the back of her wooden chair, ignoring the feeling that something was definitely wrong with the excuse. He and Kagome engaged in a decent conversation for a moment about Sesshomaru and the kingdom, Sango and Miroku's babysitting needs the next week, and village gossip while watching Asami make spoons and forks float over to her grandmother as she was asked.

"Any stronger and I'm gonna start weighing down the furniture," Inuyasha exclaimed fondly as he looked down at his daughter on the linoleum floor.

Kagome smiled, tossing her dark black hair over her shoulder as she replied, "It's definitely an idea. Just the other day she almost beat me at archery. And get this: she did it _telekinetically_."

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, raised eyebrows almost touching his bangs before turning once more to look at Asami who was now making a cutting board appear next to her _obaa-san_ with an almost bored expression on her face.

Then, turning to look at her parents as though knowing they were watching her, Asami winked and began having a completely telepathic conversation with her mother who frowned at the fact that Asami didn't want to speak in front of her father.

"_You should really start getting used to talking, especially in front of your father Asami," _Kagome admonished her silently.

Grinning, Asami replied, "_But it's so much easier to do it this way. Besides, I can make daddy hear me too…if you want." _

Astonished, Kagome merely shrugged and replied, "_You'll have to show me _that_ when we actually have time." _

Turning back to her husband with an unconvincing smile that said she was up to something, Kagome exclaimed, "You know, Ichiro isn't really that bad either. He's really living up to that sword you gave him."

Beaming with pride, Inuyasha put his nose in the air and responded, "That's my boy. You know he came up with another move last night while we were training? He calls it the 'Mark of the Taishio'."

Raising an eyebrow quizzically Kagome couldn't help but ask, "Where did he get that name?"

Blushing slightly, Inuyasha countered, "The shape of the attack takes the shape of my father."

Eyebrows rising in another question Kagome opened her mouth to ask when she could see it when she was interrupted by her mother.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mitsuko announced and then pulled another 4 chairs up to the table around Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sitting down she yelled out the door, "Souta! Jii-chan! Ichiro! Come and get it!" Immediately, 2 boys could be heard racing towards the house in a manner unlike what other families were used to seeing.

First, a young boy of about 9 came bounding into the room as though hell hounds were in hot pursuit with a smile on his handsome face. Behind him a wooden sword trailed on the ground, dragging in a trail of mud and grass though no one seemed to notice. Then, another boy of almost 16 came in close behind him, mopping his sopping wet black hair out of his face and sitting down on Inuyasha's left. Kagome's grandfather Jii-chan could be heard shuffling into the room after them but by then Mitsuko had already placed a plate of pancakes on the table and it was every man for himself.

Smiling at his mother, the youngest boy came bounding up to her and gave her a quick hug as she kissed him on the cheek. "How's my handsome prince doing this morning?" She asked sweetly as he pulled away.

"I'm beat. Souta and I were testing out the katana's and I completely thrashed him!"

Smiling, Asami then rose and exclaimed in a high squeaky voice, "Oh yeah? Well I'll take you on!"

Growling playfully, Ichiro replied, "You're on!"

Shaking his head Inuyasha gestured to the seat next to him and Ichiro took it grandly, as though he had been asked by the emperor of Japan himself.

Grinning slightly Inuyasha whispered, "Did you use that new technique I taught you to teach Souta a lesson?"

As Ichiro nodded, Inuyasha tried to keep the smile off of his face when Kagome turned to glare at him.

Looking down at his son he noticed that he, like his daughter, was growing up into a most interesting child. His black hair now reached his mid back but unlike his sister he pulled it back in a tight braid that stopped just above his waist. Eyes the color of golden autumn, his handsome face was accentuated by his lean and muscular body (compliments of his father's amazing genes). He wore a miniature version of his father's fire rat robe, only this one was the color of deepest ebony black, bringing out the molten gold of his eyes.

Placing himself on his father's left side, he whispered, "But I didn't thrash him too bad. I knew it would make mom suspicious if he came home all black and blue."

Snickering together quietly, the boys didn't notice their mother looking at them suspiciously or catch Asami giggling quietly at the secret just the three of them shared.

_**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**_

**Higurashi Family**

_10:18 a.m._

After breakfast, Kagome herded her family into the well house in order to get ready to go back to visit the Sengoku Jidai.

"And remember: Asami, no floating in front of the other villagers; it's bad enough Kaede had to cover for us once. Ichiro, I don't want you trying to convince Sayuri to fight with you again you _know_ she'll only get hurt. Inuyasha…please, just be…not you. Ichiro do you have your sword?"

Turning to her son Kagome caught him rolling his eyes, but after catching Kagome's death glare Ichiro merely nodded eagerly and showed her the shiny blade sitting in his hand.

In turn, Kagome spun around to look down at Asami whose innocent look wasn't fooling anybody. Sighing, Kagome exclaimed in a warning voice, "Asami, give daddy back his sword."

Looking around wildly, Inuyasha sputtered, "Kagome what are you talking about I got my sword right…where the hell did Tetsusaiga go?"

Looking down at the now empty scabbard Inuyasha turned to his daughter with wide amber eyes, shock written all over his face accompanied with disbelief. Giggling, Asami blinked and the beforehand empty scabbard was replaced with the rusty Tetsusaiga. Ignoring her father's threatening growls that told her she better quit it Asami took her mother's hand and jumped through the well, making sure to stick her tongue out at her father as she left.

As soon as Kagome had disappeared through the well Inuyasha turned to Ichiro with a scowl and announced, "That little girl has sure got my spunk but she got that bitchiness from your mother."

_**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**_

**Higurashi Family**

_10:25 a.m._

Kagome took her family into account on the other side of the well, counting to make sure they were all there before doing anything else.

"Asami?"

"I'm right here mommy!"

"Great...Ichiro?"

"Yeah mom I'm here."

"Okay honey I see you...Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Oh Kami...Inuyasha what do you think you're doing?"

The half demon currently had his best friend under his armpit in a headlock, looking up at his wife in indignation while Kagome sent him a death glare that could have burned a hole through any normal human. Instead, Inuyasha reluctantly let go of Miroku and shrugged, as though the stare had barely affected him. Miroku smiled, massaging his neck as he went to greet Kagome.

Embracing him warmly Kagome exclaimed, "Miroku! How are you?"

Miroku returned the hug and replied, "Well, thanks. I swear he gets stronger every time he comes back here. Another minute in that headlock and I would've died for sure!"

Giggling nervously Kagome asked, "So, where's Sango?"

Miroku beamed and nodded in the direction of the meadow as he answered happily, "In the meadow probably playing hide and seek again."

Kagome smiled as she headed towards the intended meadow. Miroku was so proud of his family and with good reason. Kagome peeked over the hill and watched Sango playing with her 3 children, her daughter Sayuri, and twin boys Kohaku, and Kenshin. Currently Sango was quietly searching for them hidden in a nearby bush.

"I gotcha!" She yelled, trapping her daughter beneath her and tickling the little girl up her sides until she was screaming with laughter.

Her two sons were giggling not far away, watching their mother's attack on their older sister. Suddenly, Sango turned to where they were and growled playfully, "There you are!"

The two boys tried their best to get away but Sango was too fast for the two 7 year olds and she threw herself on them, sending them into peals of laughter as she tickled them as well.

Kagome laughed at the sight and Sango turned at the sound and exclaimed, "Kagome! This is a pleasant surprise."

The two women embraced and smiled happily at each other. Kagome opened her mouth to tell her something when Ichiro rushed past her into the field and headed straight for Sayuri, full speed. Both she and Sango watched as Sayuri stood to her feet from where she was still lying on her back in the grass and stood with her back to Ichiro.

When she didn't move at all Ichiro's grin widened and Kagome almost called out to her son. She needn't have bothered. Once Ichi was within 3 feet of Sango's eldest child Sayuri turned with a grin and spun into a jump kick that connected with Ichiro's gut and sent him sprawling backwards in the grass. As soon as he hit the ground she took off and landed straight across his chest, a small knife that she and her mother used to chop vegetable poised a few inches from his throat.

She smiled down sweetly at him and exclaimed, "Didn't your dad ever teach you that it's bad to try sneak attacks on girls?"

At this Ichiro grinned back up at her and shrugged, "I thought for sure I'd get you this time."

Sayuri laughed and climbed to her feet, helping Ichiro up as well. "You never know. 36th time's the charm."

The two kids laughed and were quickly joined by Kohaku and Kenshin who had watched their sister's display with avid interest. As soon as they were close, the two tackled Ichiro to the ground laughing and yelling playfully.

"Ichiro you're back!"

"Do you think you could teach us that move now like you said you would last week?"

Ichiro grinned and ruffled both of the twins' hair. "I don't know guys…I wouldn't want you going off and trying this stuff on your own."

The boys looked completely crestfallen and begged, "Oh come on Ichiro we'll be careful!"

"Yeah! We can take care of ourselves!"

Ichiro continued to smile and looked as though he were going to drag it on a little longer when Asami stepped up next to Kenshin and Kohaku and giggled, "That means he doesn't even know how to do it yet."

The twins stared at her in horror and then back at Ichiro, whom they had always practically idolized.

"That's not true!" Ichiro spluttered, "I just don't think they're ready for it yet that's all!"

Sayuri rolled her eyes and took hold of Asami's hand to hoist the little girl up onto her back. She whispered something to Asami, who giggled, before turning to Ichiro. "Oh come on Ichi," she made the pouty face she always used with her father to get her way, "It's just one little move. Are you saying my brothers are too weak to handle it…?"

She trailed off suggestively and both Kenshin and Kohaku went into an uproar.

"Come on Ichiro don't you trust us?

"I thought you were the cool one!"

"Alright, alright! I'll show all of you guys. Come on then!" Ichiro finally gave in, cheeks a bright red as he flushed with anger as he stomped off to the far side of the meadow, motioning for the four of them to follow.

Kohaku and Kenshin immediately took off after him, right on his heels and chattering excitedly about what they were about to see. Asami and Sayuri exchanged looks before they burst out laughing and followed the twins.

Both Kagome and Sango watched the exchange with amusement in their eyes before finally turning to each other and laughing out loud. "Our children," Sango shook her head and Kagome laughed as Inuyasha and Miroku ran past them, Inuyasha's face a blotched red as he chased a laughing Miroku.

"Miroku you bring your pervert ass back here so I can throttle you!" The angry half demon called out.

Miroku only continued to chuckle and run as fast as he could while he yelled over his shoulder, "I think I'll pass you up on that offer, thanks!"

The two disappeared on the road down to the village and Kagome threw an arm around Sango's shoulders as they sat and watched the children play a little ways down from them.

"Did you ever think that things would turn out this way?" Sango murmured and Kagome turned to look at her questioningly. "I mean, that we would have families, children, living happily ever after?"

Kagome smiled as she turned back and told her, "I hardly think this is a happily ever after. But…"

Sango raised an eyebrow at her and motioned for her to continue. "But…?"

Kagome sighed and turned completely towards her and finished, "But I wouldn't give it up for the world."

_**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**_

**A/N: Well…? Seriously though this one-shot has been sitting on my hard-drive for a few months now so when Derek (Erynn's boyfriend) asked me about my perfect ending I thought, 'Haven't I written something like that already?' Thus, this was born. Anyway, updates of your favorite stories are coming soon, so consider this a preview of sorts for things to come…lol.**


End file.
